


Ace in the Hole

by CherriOnTop



Series: Cow!Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Cas, Cow!Cas, M/M, Rape not graphic, Rape not with Dean and Sam, Reporter!Dean, Slave!Cas, cross dresser cas, milk factory, omega!cas, reporter!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriOnTop/pseuds/CherriOnTop
Summary: Brothers and lovers, Sam and Dean Winchester, are about to get the break of their career when they're selected for an exclusive tour of a milk factory. The young reporters are prepared to share the exciting secrets of how hybrid cows are treated in popular milk factories and become big shots in their field. What they find, however, is more horrifying than either could have imagined.





	Ace in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my brain for far too long, so here it is, on display for you. 
> 
> NOTE: Cas is a young cow hybrid (age not specified but definitely not legal) who is the size of a two year old. No rape happens between Sam, Dean, and Cas. The only rape is with a dildo. There may eventually be sex between the three of them, but it will be consensual.

Dean had definitely been more excited to go to the milk factory than Sam had. He was antsy the whole drive there, to the point where Sam worried they might crash. Even after expressing his concerns and repeatedly telling Dean to calm down, Sam's older brother was still childishly excited. Not many reporters were allowed to visit the milk factory, but the Winchester brothers were climbing the fame latter, so this could be their final push into the big shots. Sam was thrilled that this opportunity was coming in at just the right moment, and he was glad to see a smile on his brother's face for once. Dean hadn't had a real smile in ages. 

The factory looked like any other one, dark gray walls, faces of cows plastered on the sides. Dean parked in the visitor lot, then leaned over to give Sam a sweet kiss. "Can you believe this is really happening?" He asked, face just inches from his brother. Sam gave a soft laugh and let one hand come up to cup Dean's cheek, taking another kiss. 

"This is a big deal," he agreed, rubbing Dean's cheek gently with his thumb. "If we do this right, we could be famous." Dean broke out into another grin, locking their lips as a sort of mini celebration. Dean let go of the wheel to grab a handful of Sam's hair, burying his fingers between the soft locks as Sam gripped his shirt, sliding closer to Dean on the seat. They lost themselves in the kiss, tongues brushing against one another as they gripped at one another, trying to be closer. 

Sam pulled away first, his cheeks tinted pink as he remembered where they were and what they were meant to do. "Dean," he breathed as Dean's mouth moved down to his jaw, hands rubbing gently at Sam's shoulders. "Dean," he repeated, a little louder and scooting away. Dean looked up at his younger brother, biting his lip as he slid back, away from his lover. "I wish we could stay here and make out all day, but we have an interview to see what the inside of a milk factory looks like and we don't want to miss it." 

"I know." Dean's cheeky smile was back on, and he squeezed Sam's knee before sliding out of the car, pocketing the keys as he pulled out his binder to take notes. Sam locked the car up, and they walked up to the main entrance, walking close enough together that their hands occasionally brushed against one another as they walked. 

The woman at the front desk gave them both a friendly smile as she looked up from her computer. "Are you the Winchester brothers?" She asked, voice dripping honey. Sam stepped up to her to talk as Dean glanced around the room. It was white with black spots on the walls, meant to represent a cow. Dean was eager to see inside, to see how they pampered the cows and collected their milk. 

Since it had become legal, several large milk factories had popped up, herding up the cow hybrids that were genetically created, and enslaving them. There were many stories of how the factories operated, but no one really knew what actually happened behind closed doors. It was now illegal to keep the cow hybrids unless they were used in a factory. Dean didn't think that was exactly fair, but human cow hybrids produced much more milk than the actual cows. 

Dean had never seen a cow hybrid before, but he was eager to get a look at them. He hoped that their ears were as soft and velvety as the real deal. 

Sam startled Dean out of his thoughts with a hand on his arm, gently leading him towards the door entering the factory. Dean's stomach fluttered as it swung open, and a man walked in, his shiny gold name tag reading 'Crowley'. 

"Dean and Sam Winchester, so glad to see you!" Crowley greeted, shaking each of their hands, grip firm and tight. "My name is Crowley, and I own the factory. You two are very lucky to be getting an exclusive look at our factory, as we don't allow visitors. But with the questions in whether milk factories should be legal popping up in court cases again, we could use all the positive publicity that we can get." He laughed, and although neither brother found it funny, they laughed with him. 

"Sir, it is very generous for you to select us to come out with the story. We hope to do your factory justice," Sam smoothly came in with, flipping open his binder to take notes. "We are both very eager to take a tour." 

Crowley nodded, shaking his head as if it was something he had forgotten. "Of course. Let's get on with it, shall we?" The brothers followed Crowley as they walked through the door, being greeted with the sight of large, cylinder canisters along the walls, all of them full of milk. "This is where we store the milk. They are all at controlled temperatures so that they don't spoil while we work on packaging it up to sell. Each canister can hold ten thousand gallons of milk, but they're never that full. Our goal is to get them to be full as we expand our factory and breed more little cows." 

Sam was really the one taking actual notes, Dean was looking around excitedly, ready to see one of the cows. Crowley brought them to several other rooms first, explaining the process of skimming the milk, packaging the milk, and boxing the milk. Dean was trying not to die of boredom as Sam asked him many questions, hand flying across the page to make note of everything. He wasn't going to let his own excitement cloud the job. 

"And finally, we come to the cows. There are two types of cow hybrids--the alpha and the omega. We have modified them so that there are no betas, as they don't produce much milk anyway. The alpha's milk is too sour to use, and so we only use them for their sperm," Crowley explained, leading the brothers into a large room. The alpha cows were kept locked in small glass pens, stacked on top of one another like a pet store. Each one had a variety of toys in the cage with them that they could fuck into and it collected their sperm. 

"We inject them with a fake rut drug that gets them in the mood for five days so we can collect the sperm. We give them top notch toys that simulate an omega's hole to pleasure themselves. Then we inject the sperm into the omegas." 

Dean had stopped listening the moment they got into the room. The cows were adorable, only tall enough to be at most Dean's hips. They were all completely naked, and most were in the process of creaming their toys. Down their backs was a stripe of fur, patterned the same as a normal cow, that led to a long tail. Buried in their hair were two little cow ears that fluttered with every thrust the hybrids gave. The alphas had two horns growing atop their heads, but other than that, they looked human. Dean was amazed. 

"These little guys get a break between every rut where we wash and feed them. We give them two days, then inject them again. We're in such desperate need of sperm that we have to keep them up and going almost all the time," Crowley continued, pausing to answer some of Sam's questions. Dean, however, was still watching the cows. They were all adorable, and Dean wanted to hold one, to see if the fur was soft or not. 

Sam set a hand on Dean's arm, and it broke the spell. "Dean," he murmured. "Come on. Crowley is going to show us the omegas." Dean nodded dumbly and let his brother lead him, watching the alphas as long as he could. 

If Dean had thought the alphas were cute, the omegas were three times cuter. Like the alphas, they had the stripe of fur and the cute ears. Their tails were shorter, they were smaller, and they had no horns. They also had a large cowbell around their neck, most of them blue but a couple red ones, too. Dean didn't know what they meant. 

Dean was mesmerized until the smell hit his nose. It was pure desperation. Dean and Sam both looked shocked to see that the omegas suffered more than the alphas. Each omega was on their back, two suction cups over their breast, collecting their milk. Each one was hooked up to a dildo that pistoned in and out of their tiny holes. Most of the cows were a mess of semen and blood, and Dean almost gagged. 

"The more we pleasure them, the sweeter the milk is," Crowley explained, stopping next to one of the cages. The label on the cage read CAS473, and the poor omega inside of it was sobbing, a red collar around its neck. Dean felt sick looking at the male cow who was separated by a two way glass pane. It was smaller than the others, and the dildo it was hooked up to was bright red with blood, the liquid oozing down his thighs and pooling around him. 

"This is one of our smaller ones," Crowley continued, unfazed by the brothers' disgust. "He's not going to get any bigger, and the little guy is a big baby. He's always crying, even before we hook him up. The stimulation doesn't seem to be helping him produce milk, and he's infertile. We can't even get him pregnant. They're going to put him down in the morning." 

Dean's head whipped up at that, eyes wide with shock. "You're going to kill him just because he can't have babies?" 

"Of course. We don't have use for non-breeders. All the red collared cows are going to be put down within the week for various reasons. This one is the only infertile cow, and we can't have that." Crowley shrugged like it was no big deal and continued walking. Both the brothers looked back at the cow, taking in his dark hair and teary face, his watery blue eyes facing them but unable to see them. Dean pressed a hand against the glass, watching the pretty hybrid cry as the dildo abused his bloody hole. 

"Sammy, look at him," Dean whined almost childishly. "He's suffering." Sam set a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently to soothe the other man. 

"I know, Dean. I'm so sorry. I had no idea they were being treated this horribly." Sam hated to imagine what they were feeling, and he wished that they could free them. He gently pulled Dean away, and they followed Crowley on the rest of the tour. 

 

Three hours later, the brothers were both inside the handicapped toilet stall at the factory. Dean was pacing in the small space, and Sam was watching him, the gears turning in his head. "We can't just leave him, Sam. That man is going to kill him tomorrow morning. You saw him--he was in pain! We have to do something, Sam." 

The tour had ended nearly twenty minutes ago, and the brothers had felt so sickened that they'd made a trip to the bathroom to empty their lunch. They were currently trying to figure out what to do. Neither one wanted to leave knowing that the little cow they had seen would be murdered, but they couldn't exactly shut the plant down. 

"Dean, I know he was hurting, but what can we do? It's not like we can break in there and steal him. The best solution is to just leave, write about exactly what we saw, and publicly attack them. We can hope that the public will be just as sickened by the whole thing as we are and call attention to it in a legal way. Surely they wouldn't be okay with something like this. They're still part human, and this is completely inhumane." 

Dean stopped in front of his brother, looking at him pleadingly. "And if they don't? All of these creatures will continue to suffer. And the one will still be slaughtered, Sam. He doesn’t deserve to die. He hasn't done anything wrong. Look, I think you were onto something. What if we wait until they close down the plant for the night, then sneak in and take the one? Just the one." 

"Dean-"

"We could take him with us on the road, find somewhere to lay low. We're not that famous yet, so it's not like people would recognize us. We could find somewhere to settle down and keep the cow safe." 

"Dean-"

"Please, Sam! I can't bear to let them just kill him. It's wrong, it's cruel. I can't let it happen, Sam. He deserves better." 

Sam sighed, rubbing hand over his face. "This was going to be our big break, Dean," he murmured. Dean softened and knelt beside his brother. "We were going to be one of the big shots. Are you willing to throw away all of our hard work for this one cow?" 

Dean took Sam's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze as his fingers slotted between his lover's. "Yes," he agreed without hesitation. "Everything would be worth it if he were safe with us. We would take such good care of him, Sam. You always wanted a family, remember?" 

Sam couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face, nodding his head. Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek, then captured his mouth in a sweet kiss. Sam let the kiss wash over him and relax him. He knew that if they turned and left the cow to die, Dean would never forgive himself. Besides, he was just as desperate to get the poor cow out as Dean was. 

"Alright. We'll throw away our whole career for this one little guy." Dean gave a little cheer, and they shared another kiss, though it was brief. "But I think we need to start thinking about where to go now so we can start heading out there as soon as we have him." 

The two sat next to each other on the ground, holding hands as they discussed where to live and what kind of house they wanted to live in. Taking in the cow would be a big adjustment and a big responsibility, but the Winchesters thought it was much better than the alternative. Just the thought of what the poor thing was going through was enough to make them both feel pukey. 

That's why they were both bursting with excitement the moment they left the bathroom. The security guard had locked up nearly an hour ago, but the brothers wanted to make sure that it was really empty before they left. Without the lights on, the factory looked a lot scarier, and the noises of the cows were amplified. Dean could hear the moaning of the alphas and the cries of the omegas. 

The two headed towards the omegas, and Dean found the cow first. He was still in the same situation, but his cries were weaker and he looked exhausted. Dean touched the glass, feeling his eyes water a little. "Don't worry, little guy, we're going to rescue you," he promised, following Sam to a door marked "AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY". Sam tried the knob, but it wouldn't budge. 

"I'm going to go see if there's keys at the main desk. You stay here, okay? Keep an eye out in case anyone is still here," Sam whispered, giving Dean a peck before he left in the direction they came from. Dean stayed where he was, keeping his eyes on the hybrid. The blood around the omega had been wiped up, but the dildo was still drawing fresh blood from his body. Dean wondered whether they had gone in dry, or if it was just too big for the little omega to handle. Dean couldn't wait to have him wrapped up safely in his arms. 

Dean's eyes traveled from the omega's hole to his breasts. They looked swollen and painful, but the suction cups trapping them didn't seem to be collecting much milk. They were red and irritated, and it angered Dean further. As soon as they were on the road, Dean was going to make sure the little cow wasn't hurting. 

Sam touched his arm, nearly startling his older brother. "Jesus," Dean gasped, tearing his eyes from the hybrid. 

"Sorry," Sam apologized, kissing Dean's cheek. "I got the keys. Let's go." They snuck to the door again, and Sam got to work of testing the ten keys on the ring. He got it on his fourth try, and they slipped into the room quietly. The room was more like a hallway, with shelving units crammed full of medicine and cleaning supplies to the left, and the doors to the cages on the right. Each cage was labeled the same as they were on the outside. 

"CAS473," Dean murmured, looking at all the cages. They couldn't see past the wooden doors, but their wails were clearly heard. "We need to turn off the machines. Surely there's a button or something somewhere." Dean searched the walls, and Sam inspected the supplies on the shelves. Dean found the buttons between every set of ten cages. He pressed the off button, and cries became gasps of surprise. Sam came over to stand next to Dean, both peering at the cage that held their cow. "Ready?" Sam nodded, reaching up to unlock it with his keys. 

The little cow was already looking at them with his big, blue eyes before the door even opened. At the unfamiliar faces, he whimpered and tried backing away as much as he could considering the dildo was still buried in his hole. The brothers couldn't help but smile, Dean actually giving a little coo. 

"Hi, little guy. We're not going to hurt you. We're here because we're going to get you out of here, alright?" If the hybrid understood, he didn't make any sign of it. Dean was careful and slow to reach into the cage, accidentally startling the little one. The cow tried to squirm away, only hurting himself more as he cried out in fear. "Shh, shh, it's okay, you're okay," Dean assured him, gently removing the suction cups from the omega's nipples. His fingers brushed the cow's soft breasts, and he could barely keep himself from scooping up the cow and cuddling him. 

Once the cups were off, the cow stopped crying and looked up at Dean. He didn't look as afraid as he had only seconds before. Dean smiled at him and tried to be as nonthreatening as possible. "I'm going to take you off the toy now, okay? It might hurt a little bit, but then you'll feel all better, okay?" Again, the cow didn't move or say a thing. Dean carefully slid an arm under the cow, holding onto his hip with the other as he gently eased the poor guy off the dildo. He whimpered as it slid out, blood dribbling out with it. 

"Here," Sam murmured, at Dean's side with a towel. Dean pulled the cow out of the cage, and Sam wrapped the blanket around his shaking body. Dean's heart was pounding in his chest. He was holding a real cow hybrid. In his arms. The poor thing was trembling and he looked scared, but he was theirs now. Dean carried the omega to a table, laying him down as Sam came over with a bunch of supplies. "Hi," he murmured to the cow. "We're going to clean you up, okay? Some of it might hurt, but you're going to feel so much better once its done." 

Carefully, Dean unwrapped the towel from around the cow. It was wet with blood, but luckily his hole seemed to have stopped bleeding. Sam handed Dean a round container, holding a bottle in his other hand. "Rub that on his nipples. They're chapped and sore. They look like they could also be infected. I'm going to put this on his hole. It's supposed to help heal it." Dean nodded, popping off the lid and slathering the cream onto fingers. 

The cow was whimpering softly with fear as the brothers lathered up their fingers, like he knew it would hurt. Dean shushed him quietly as he carefully rubbed the cream into the cow's tiny nipples. He made sure his touch was gentle, almost like a massage. It had the omega relaxing instantly, and Dean smiled. "There you go, baby," he whispered, the pet name slipping out accidentally. "See? We're going to make you feel all better. Then we're going to take you home. Away from here." 

The omega's eyes looked up at Dean, until he felt Sam's fingers prodding at his hole. He squirmed around, giving little whines as he tried to get away. Carefully, Dean gripped the cow's hips and held him down as Sam rubbed the cream around his hole. "I know, cutie. I know it hurts," Sam murmured, voice low and soothing even though the cow was crying. "But it's going to make you feel so much better soon, I promise." Sam's finger carefully pressed into the loose hole, and the hybrid started wailing. 

Dean's heart hurt as the omega went limp on the table, succumbing to the pain, just like he had in the cage. Dean let his hands go back to the cow's nipples, continuing to massage his soft chest, wanting to ease the pain a little. Sam made quick work of spreading the cream, then slid his finger out gently. "All done," Dean cooed to the cow, who's cries turned into sniffles. "All done now." Sam got a new towel to wrap the cow up in, and Dean picked him up, holding him against his chest. The cow was no bigger than a two year old, and Dean couldn't imagine putting him through the horrors he had faced. 

"Here, let's take this off," Sam murmured, reaching for the bell around the cow's neck. Dean held the hybrid still as Sam unclasped it, setting it down on the table. After it was removed, the cow laid his head against Dean's chest, watching Sam, who was smiling at him. "Are you ready to go?" He asked both of them, setting a hand on Dean's lower back as he ushered them out of the room. Dean supported the cow underneath him, the other hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

"We'll have to stop somewhere and grab some food. Also some clothes for him," Dean informed Sam, giving him the keys. Sam didn't protest as he slid into the driver's seat. Dean sat beside him, keeping the omega safe against his chest. "And we need to give him a name, Sam." 

The brothers both looked down at the cow, who was watching them with his much too big eyes, looking so adorable that the two couldn't help but smile. "How about Cas?" Sam asked. "Like his cage number." The little cow blinked, glancing between the two of them. Dean nodded, rubbing the cow's back. 

"Cas, I like it." 

 

They ended up getting out of the state before they stopped. The little cow, Cas, had fallen asleep, but he'd woken just after they crossed the border, shivering with cold. They stopped quickly after that, and Dean bundled him in a jacket under the towel. He made sure Cas' ears and tail were covered before he got out of the car, still carrying the cow. Sam kissed his cheek as he rounded the car and led Dean into the store. Sam went to get food, and Dean took Cas to the clothing section. 

"Alright, baby, show me what you want to try on, and I'll pick them out for you, okay?" Again, he got no response other than Cas' little hand squirming out of the bundle and pointing to a rack. Dean stepped closer so Cas could feel the material of the blue dress he'd pointed to. "You wanna try on the dress?" He asked, already picking it up. He wanted to do a victory jump when the cow nodded his head, already pointing to another item. 

By the time they were ready to try on, Dean had almost more than he could carry, locking them in the dressing room and texting Sam where they were. "Can you stand on your feet and put the clothes on by yourself, or do you want me to help you?" He asked the cow, setting the clothes on half the bench. Cas pointed to him, and Dean nodded. "Okay. I can help you." 

Dean sat with the hybrid in his lap, then grabbed a pair of pretty pink panties the other had picked out. "Lets try on all your underwear, okay?" He took the towel and the jacket off the little cow, helping him slip on the panties. Cas wasn't very helpful, but Dean didn't mind. He was probably hurting a lot still, and Dean didn’t want him to start bleeding again. Together, they managed to try on all the panties, ending up with some white ones to try clothes on in. Dean thought they were all very cute on him, and Cas seemed pleased with them. 

Sam knocked on the door, and Dean set Cas on his feet, the little cow wobbling a little and holding onto the bench as Dean opened the door. Sam thought the panties were adorable, and he couldn't stop cooing over the cow. Together, the brothers helped Cas dress and undress, deciding what to buy and what to leave behind. The brothers ended up with more clothes than they had intended to buy him, but neither minded. Everything was just too cute on him. 

They undressed him again and wrapped him back up, bringing the clothes out with them. Sam had bought the cow a little flower patterned suitcase. "To put your clothes in," Sam explained. Dean grinned, loving how thoughtful he was. He leaned over to give Sam a sweet kiss. 

"You're amazing." 

Sam blushed lightly, and ducked his head a little. "Yeah, yeah, let's go. We still have to stop by the house and pick up our own stuff." Dean nodded and they headed to the checkout. Cas had fallen asleep before they had even made it to checkout, but Dean didn't mind. They packed everything up, then repacked it in the car. Dean changed the omega into some pretty white panties and the blue dress he'd seen first, then held him again to let him sleep. 

"He probably doesn't get to sleep very often," Dean murmured, trying to keep Cas comfortable. "I mean, they kept those machines going all night. It seems so cruel." He let one of his hands rub gently at Cas' soft cow ears, stroking them gently. "They're just so cute and sweet, I don't understand how anyone could do that to them." 

"I know," Sam agreed, glancing over at the other two. "He was so scared when we opened up the cage. I can't imagine what they do to him." A silence passed over them, Dean rocking the little one in his arms. "But he seems to understand what we're saying. Maybe he just can't talk." 

"That's something we can teach him. Once we get to our new home." 

One of Cas' velvety ears twitched, and Dean smoothed over it gently, kissing the top of his head. Sam glanced at them again, a small smile tugging at his lips. He was glad that they'd made the decision to rescue the cow. 

"I love him already," Dean blurted, looking over at his younger brother with pink cheeks. "I really do love him. I want to keep him safe and happy, and I never want to see anything like that happen to him again. I don't want to use him for milk, Sam. I just want him to feel protected." 

Sam set one of his hands on Dean's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know, Dean. I love him, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I had thought it would be but not nearly as much as I wanted. For now, it is complete, but I will probably add more to it eventually and dive into the Wincestiel aspect of the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave me comments!


End file.
